


Rhett's Secret Fantasy

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Rhett, Fluff, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Link Neal - Freeform, Love, Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Rhett McLaughlin - Freeform, Sub Link, champagne spraying, friends - Freeform, link - Freeform, rhett - Freeform, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: Rhett invites Link over to his place one night where they both indulge in something that Rhett always dreamed of doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rhett's secret fantasy is to watch Link jerk off while he sprays him with champagne.

Rhett stands alone in his bathroom as he leans himself over with both arms propped up on the counter. He looks at himself in the mirror, admiring his naked torso with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Tonight's the night", Rhett says to himself as he gently rubs his hand through his beard. 

"I hope Link is willing", Rhett continues to say to himself. 

Rhett runs his fingers through his hair, just enough for it to look stylied but not to much because he knew that it will eventually just get messed up again. 

Rhett walks out of the bathroom and over to the bed where he already laid out what he is going to wear. Rhett slips on a pair of grey sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt. He didn't want to dress up too much because it wouldn't be long until his clothes are scattered across the floor. 

Rhett begins to look around his bedroom as he walks over to the nightstand and pulls out a box of rose petals. He simply scatters them acoss the bedspread. He than proceeds to light some candles, dim the lights, and puts some champagne on ice. 

"Perfect", Rhett says before putting his hands on his hips. "Now all I need is Link" 

Rhett immediately runs down the stairs when he hears the doorbell ring. He opens the door to undoubtedly find the love of his life standing before him with a smile on his face and a bouquet of roses in his hands. 

"Link, you made it", Rhett happily says to Link before pulling him into his strong embrace. 

Rhett leans into Link, giving him a quick kiss. 

"You know I would never miss an opportunity to hang out with you", Link says with a smile as he hands Rhett the bouquet of roses. 

Rhett takes the roses in his hands. "These are so pretty", he says as he looks to Link. "Just like you" 

Link blushes slightly. "Well someone's definitely getting it tonight" 

Link pulls Rhett over to him as he snuggles into his friend's chest, taking in his strong masculine scent. 

Rhett pulls away for a brisk second and walks over to the kitchen. He sets the roses on the counter as he glances up to see Link staring at him. 

Link begins to slowly walk up to Rhett. "So... What did you have in mind tonight?", Link says in a sensual whisper. 

Link's hands travel down to the edge of Rhett's shirt as Rhett immediately grabs them in his hands to prevent Link from going any further. 

"I'm in charge tonight, remember", Rhett says in a stern voice. 

Link immediately meets Rhett's eyes. "Yes Master McLaughlin" 

Rhett lets go of Link's hands as he slowly takes a few steps back. 

Rhett takes a moment to admire the perfect specimen of a man before him. He crosses his arms over his chest as he takes a deep breath. "Take off your shirt... Slowly" 

Link obeys his instructions and immediately removes his simple black t-shirt, and lets it drop to the floor. 

"Nice", Rhett says with a smile. 

Rhett walks back up to Link as he takes his hands in his. He guides Link up to the bedroom and tells him to stand by the edge of the bed. 

Rhett begins to pour two glasses of champagne, as he than picks up one of the glasses and takes a sip. He sets the glass of champagne back down on the dresser as he looks over at Link. "Take off your pants... Slowly" 

Link, once again, obeys his instruction and undoes his pants, letting them fall to the floor. 

Link is now standing in front of Rhett in nothing but his black, tight, boxer briefs. 

Rhett looks over at Link as he gaze instantaneously sets on Link's crotch, admiring his friend's prominent bulge, as he takes another sip of champagne. 

"Can I get some champagne?" Link says giving Rhett his puppy dog eyes. 

Rhett picks up the entire bottle of champagne. "Get up on the bed on your hands and knees", he says, his voice forceful and commanding. 

Rhett walks over to the bed, hovering over Link. "Lift your head up and open wide" 

"What?", Link questions. 

"I'm gonna pour the champagne down your throat", Rhett says looking down at Link. "Now stop asking questions and just do as I say" 

Link obeys Rhett's commands and opens his mouth wide enough so the crisp, bubbly drink can flow down his throat. 

Rhett may have poured a little too fast making Link choke and spit champagne all over the bedspread. 

"Are you okay?", Rhett asks with concern in his voice. 

Link takes a moment to gather himself. "I'll be fine" 

"Great. So where were we", Rhett smiles as he proceeds to take another sip of champagne. 

Rhett picks up another full unopened bottle of champagne as he looks down at Link. 

"Lie on your back", Rhett commands. 

Link obeys. 

"Good", Rhett simply says. "Now I want to watch you touch yourself" 

"What?", Link says confusingly. 

"No questions, just do it", Rhett says in a stern voice. 

"Okay", Link says. 

"Okay what?", Rhett says as he looks down at Link. 

Link looks up at Rhett. "Okay... Master McLaughlin" 

Rhett reaches over to Link and takes off his glasses and sets them on the nightstand. 

Rhett stands idly by the edge of the bed as his eyes set on Link. He watches as Link begins to move his hands down to the waistband of his underwear and slips his fingers underneath. Link pulls down his briefs just enough to reveal his large erect cock to the fresh cool air of the bedroom. He begins to stroke himself as he looks back up at Rhett. 

"What are you going to do exactly?", Link questions as he continues to jerk himself. 

Rhett smiles and starts shaking the bottle of champagne, vigorously. "I'm going to watch you pleasure yourself like you have never done before, than right before you're about to finish, I'm going to spray you, all over, with this champagne". 

"Alright than", Link simply says as he continues to rub his dick. 

Rhett continues to shake up the champagne, as Link continues to stroke himself, up and down, letting out a series of moans as he enjoys the powerful sensations of his own touch. 

Link continues to stroke himself as Rhett continues to watch him. 

"Are you close?", Rhett asks, waiting for the time to come to spray his friend all over with the delicious bubbly substance. 

"You should strip for me", Link says with a smile. 

In that moment, Rhett puts down the bottle of champagne as he walks over to the edge of the bed, facing Link. He slowly starts to remove his shirt as he briskly tosses it over at Link. He than proceeds to grind his hips a little as he teases at the waistband of his sweatpants before letting them fall to the floor. 

"As you can see I didn't wear underwear for you", Rhett says as he grabs hold of his dick. 

Link continues to stroke himself, as Rhett picks the bottle of champagne back up. 

As soon as Rhett pops open the champagne, Link begins to release, covering his hand in his semen. Rhett sprays the champagne all over Link's naked body as he relishes in the cool liquid gently falling down on him. 

Rhett takes a big sip of the almost empty bottle as he climbs up in bed next to Link. 

Link takes the bottle from Rhett's hands as he takes a sip, letting the champagne flow down his throat. 

Link looks over at Rhett as he leans into him, giving him a kiss. He pulls back and smiles. "I'm pretty sure that was the best thing we've ever did together" 

"One of the bests", Rhett says with a smile as he slowly starts to run his fingers through Link's champagne soaked hair. 

Link proceeds to nuzzle his head into Rhett's bare chest as he slowly starts to drift off to sleep. 

Rhett finishes off the last of the champagne in one big gulp and places the bottle at the edge of the bed. He wraps his arms around Link, pulling him in close to him, making him feel safe. And as Rhett begins to drift off to sleep he can't help but smile because he can't believe that he finally got the chance to live out his deepest secret fantasy with no one other than the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to always be your mythical best!!!!


End file.
